Bully
by jokerswild002
Summary: They say things change but sometimes it's not always for the better. R&R Not sure if this is going to be a full story or not yet. Your reviews will help me decided.
1. Chapter 1

As far back as I can remember Kyle and I have always been friends, well not just friends Super Best Friends. That's why it shocked everyone when we started to lose our closeness. I guess it all started when we entered sixth grade and he was bullied almost every single day by a gang lead by a kid named Chad. Kyle tried his best to ignore such an ignorant asshole but I could tell it was getting to him, I also knew it bothered him that his parents had started arguing a lot lately.

"What if they get a divorce?" he asked one night he and I were having a sleepover.

"I don't want to tell you Dude," I sighed "but I don't think they will."

A crooked smiled "You're right," he said "I'm probably just over reacting."

For a while after that his parents seemed to getting along better and then one day Kyle just did not show for school.

"Where's your little lady friend?" Chad smirked as I walked past him on my way to class.

I walked into class and took my normal seat next to Kenny and waited for it to start. I tried to text Kyle at lunch but received no reply at all.

"I hope everything is alright," I said as I put my phone away.

"He probably just has his period," Cartman laughed followed by Kenny.

I just rolled my eyes and decided that I would stop by to see him before I went home to help my mom with something I had promised to help her with.

After school I went straight to his house only to find him just sitting on his front steps with his head in his hands looking down at the ground.

"Hey Dude!" I greeted trying to sound cheerful

"He left," he replied coldly without looking up.

"Man I'm so sorry," I sighed as I sat down beside him to try to give some sort of comfort.

"He left us for another woman," he said bitterly

I was silent as he continued to talk, so it turned out that his dad left his family for a younger woman. I could tell he was hurt but my phone started to ring and I knew it was my mom.

"I got to go," I said as I stood up

He did not say anything as I said goodbye and went home...

xoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxo

When Kyle returned to school he started to act differently with all of us, he became really snappy with me.

"Fuck off Stan!" he yelled when I just asked him how he was holding up.

I stood back in shock not realizing that I said anything wrong but just being a worried friend. I watched him walk away without looking back. He ended up skipping classes the rest of the day and I did not see him until the end of school. I saw him just as our bus pulled away on the side of the school with Chad and by looks of it they were talking.

"Stop the bus!" I shouted but the driver just ignored me and kept driving.

The first stop and I was off the bus as fast as I could and heading back towards the school but as soon as I got there they were gone. I walked over to the spot and saw that there was no sign of a struggle or anything, I sighed maybe I was seeing things?

Later that night I was up at room staring at my phone wondering if I should call him but what if snapped at me. I closed my eyes and dialed his number, the phone rang for two or three rings then he sent it straight to voice mail.

"Hey Kyle," I said into my phone "it's Stan. I was just calling to say hi, so give me a call back."

I pushed the red button to hang it up and sat back and waited for him to respond, my phone beeped from a text. I picked it up and opened the text which read :Can't talk.:

cocococococo

Over the course of the next few weeks Kyle started skipping more and acting really strange. He had even started hanging out with Chad. On days that he chose to stay in school he would sit with his new friends and not even say anything to us. I tried once to talk to him but Chad was standing there with his gang and they were known to beat the crap out of anyone who bothered them. With all pf the skipping Kyle had done his grades began to drop and he started getting detention.

"Kyle get back!" I heard Mrs. Broflovski shout as her he stormed out of the house one evening as I was helping my mom carry in the groceries.

"Just leave me alone!" he snapped back "You fat bitch!"

"What..what..what?" she shouted back "You get right back here mister."

I watched as he stormed my way and then right on by, with his eyes flashing up at me. Mrs. Broflovski was upset as she stood in her front yard with her right hand over her mouth. "Oh Sheila," my Mom said softly as went over to comfort the woman left standing there all shook up.

"I don't know what I did wrong Sharon," she replied with a crack in her voice "he's just changed so much since Gerald left."

"I know Sheila," my Mom said giving her friend a supporting hug

Mrs. Broflovski nodded before turning to me "Do you think you could talk to him?" she asked "To find out what's wrong?"

"I guess I could try," I replied slowly "but I don't know if he will listen."

She just waved it off "You're his best friend."

I opened my mouth to say something but my Mom gave me a look and I just nodded. I really did not know where he stormed off to but I guess I had to try to find him. I shoved my hands in my pocket and set off to find him in the direction he went in.

"Great," I sighed "Kyle's not even talking to you, what makes you think he's even going to even want to see you?"

Something inside of me told me to check Stark's Pond...

"Well... well... lookie what we have here," a voice said from off to the side of me. I turned to see Chad leaning against a tree smoking a cigarette.

I swallowed telling myself "This was a bad idea."

Chad nodded his head and two of his friends grabbed me by the arms. "Let me go!" I snapped

"What are doing here?" Chad asked

"I was just looking for my friend," I replied

Chad just rolled his eyes "But who gave you permission to come to my turf?"

"Well no one," I said

"What are you doing here?" I heard Kyle's voice ask

"Kyle?" I asked trying to turn to look at him but Chad's friends held me tight.

"Let him go," Chad ordered.

Now that I free was able to face Kyle "Hey Dude," I said

"What do you want?" he asked bitterly

"Can we talk?" I asked

"If you have something to say to Ky then you can say it to all of us," Chad said folding his arms.

"I know what you want to talk about Stan," Kyle replied "you want to tell me stop acting like this and go back to the goodie two shoes that I was before. But let me tell you something I like the way I am and if you don't like it then FUCK OFF!"

"Well you heard the man," Chad smirked "I'm going to give to the count of twenty to get your sorry ass out of here."

Needless to say that it did not take me long to get out of there, in fact I was out of there before he reached he even reached ten. I was completely out of breath by the time I reached home but there was no in hell I was going to stop and take a break if there was a chance Chad and his gang were after me. I just outside of my door when a hand grabbed me from behind.

"Oh Jesus," I said as I did my best attempt to cover my face

"Sorry about that back there," a familiar voice said

I lowered my defense completely confused as to why Kyle was standing there acting as if nothing happened.

"Huh?" I asked as my voice cracked

"Chad was just being a douche," he laughed

I blinked still very confused by his actions

"You should have seen the look on your face," he laughed before making a face of terror to mimic my face of panic.

"Dude why are you even hanging out with those guys?" I asked

"Chad understands me," he replied straightening up

"But we have been friends since before preschool," I explained "doesn't that mean anything anymore?"

He rolled his eyes "What are you jealous?"

"No," I quickly replied "I'm just worried about you."

"Worried about what?" he defended

"You just been acting really weird since your Dad left," I explained

His face expression changed to a dark look "You don't know anything."

"You're right," I sighed "but that's my fault."

"Not your fault," he laughed "Dude you never listen to anyone's problems but you expect them to listen to all of yours."

"That's not true!" I snapped "When your Dad left I tried to talk to you but all you did is shut me out."

"Whatever," he shrugged as he turned away from me

"Kyle please don't shut me out completely," I said "those guys are bad news."

Kyle just shook his head "You don't know them."

"Well neither do you," I replied "just remember he was one that bullied you every day not even two months ago."

"I know them better than you do," he replied bitterly "that loser they use to bully is gone now."

"Don't do this," I said "you're going to end up getting hurt."

"JUST SHUT UP!" he shouted turning around and getting right into my face "Chad's not going to hurt me, he's a true friend."

"Have they brain washed you or something?" I asked "because the last time I checked true friends are not shoving people in lockers and shit like that."

I guess I must have struck a nerve because he used all his force to shove me to the ground. He loomed above me with his hands in fists shaking. I knew right then and there that Kyle had changed, he was no longer my best friend anymore but someone completely different and that scared me.

"You stay away from me!" he hissed

My eyes stung as I held back the tears "Aw, are going to cry?" he mocked

"No," I lied

"You're such a baby," he laughed "God, I don't know I could ever stand hanging out with you in the first place."

I tried to keep my tears from falling but this only amused him more, he then grabbed my jacket collar with his left hand and raised his right into a fist. I swallowed hard just as he brought his fist down to my face but he stopped a just inches from me.

He laughed "You're not even worth it."

Then he just let go of me and got straightened his jacket and walked away. I sat up to watch him leave and I knew it was never going to be the same from now on. It hurt knowing he was just tossing our friendship out like it was a piece of garbage.

_**Disclaimer: I do not own South Park just the plot, should I continue the story? Please leave a review...Have a nice day..**_


	2. Chapter 2

Middle school just flew by and so did the first couple years of high school, now we were entering eleventh grade. Kenny and I were still my friends even though he said I was boring and I needed to live a little. Wendy and I were still going out and we were going strong. I wish I could say that Kyle had gotten better over this time but he hadn't, he was now Chad's right hand man and star member. Cartman had begged Kyle if he could help him get into the gang but he refused to let a fat ass in the group. After being denied Cartman tried to start his own gang but with no luck, so he switched to football. Now he was the top player and very popular. I quit the team when the coach gave him Star Quarter back.

"Do you want to go see a movie Friday?" Wendy asked as I grabbed my a book from locker

"Sure," I shrugged "whatever you want."

She smiled before kissing me on the cheek "I'll you later."

I nodded and closed my locker, "Hey lover boy," Kenny greeted as he punched me playfully on my arm.

"Hey," I greeted "what's up?"

"I heard that Token is throwing a party Friday night and it's gonna be huge," he explained "girl, girls and more girls."

"Sounds great but Wendy and I are going to see a movie that night," I replied as we started to walk towards class.

He rolled his eyes "BORING!"

"Dude it's what couples do," I laughed

"True but couples can live a little and have fun with their friends,"

A bunch of puke smelling drunk kids," I replied "yeah sounds real fun."

"There is even a rumor that he invited older girls," he replied rubbing his hands together.

I sighed "Like I said Wendy and I are busy that night."

He shrugged "Fine go and enjoy your boring ass movie."

"I will," I smiled

"I'll be sure to tell you all about it," he laughed

"I look forward to it," laughed back.

My first class was Language Arts and many of the kids I grew up with were in the same class, like Clyde, Craig and a few others. I took my normal seat next to some girl that had been in most of my classes since fourth grade but for the longest time I could never remember her name. I had a habit of calling her Cherry only because of her hair clip she's worn since the fourth grade. True I remember name now but the nickname stuck because she thought it was funny.

"Hey," she said before pointing to her check

"Huh?" I asked totally confused

"Lipstick," she whispered just as our teacher entered the room.

"Oh," I said quickly wiping my cheek where Wendy had kissed me earlier

"Good morning class," Ms. Christine greeted "let's start off the week with a little Pop Quiz."

Every moaned "Come on Ms. Christine," Clyde said "why can't we ever start off the week by relaxing?"

"Anymore suggestions?" she asked placing her hands on her hips

She passed out enough papers for each row of desks and was on her way back up to the front when her classroom door bursted open and in walked Seth Dreyfuss. Seth was under Kyle and whenever Chad wanted someone pounded really hard that was Seth's job.

"Ah, so glad you could join us Mr. Dreyfuss," Ms. Christine said handing him his quiz.

"Whatever," he said as he walked back to his desk.

"Hey Babe," Seth said as he took his seat behind Cherry "when are we going out?"

"Ugh," she replied "never."

"Mr. Dreyfuss!" Ms. Christine scolded "No talking!"

"Bitch," I heard him mumbled as he leaned back in his chair

I was about half way through my quiz when something wet and sticky hit the side of my face. I brought my hand up and wiped it off. Seth was laughing so I knew where it came from. "Dude a spit ball... really?" I asked turning back to him.

"Okay that's enough!" Ms. Christine said walking over to Seth "You and me are going to take a little trip."

Seth just smiled "Are you going to give me a blow job?"

"NOW!" she shouted

All of watched as she led him out of the class..."I wish they would just kick out that asshole," Cherry whispered

I agreed with her "They all should,"

After class Cherry and I walked to meet Wendy "Hi Makayla," Wendy smiled as she came up to us.

"Hey," Cherry waved before saying "Okay I'm off to my next class."

"See you later Cherry," I waved.

"Stan don't you think it's kind of weird that you're the only one that calls her that?" Wendy asked as we started walking towards our next class.

"No," I shrugged "why?"

"I mean people might think you guys are a couple," she replied

"That's stupid," I said rolling my eyes "they know we're a couple and besides it's just a nickname."

"People talk though."

I just shrugged again

"No but Stan listen," she said stopping "you know her name, so why don't you call her by it."

"I think you're over reacting," I laughed "I've called her Cherry for years and besides it just sounds weird when I say her name."

"Come on just say it," she begged "just once."

I sighed before I said "Makayla,"

She smiled "Now was that so hard?"

"No," I replied still not seeing what the big deal was anyway.

"Now let's get to class," she said pulling along the hallway.

That class just sailed by and before long it was time for me to make my way over to my last class before lunch. I bid a goodbye to my girlfriend as I made my over to the next class. I had just turned the corner when I heard shouting. A part of me was curious and wanted to see what poor soul was going to get it, so I just had to have a look. I went closer to have a look and when I got there I saw Seth hovering over a trembling heap on the floor. Everyone just walked on by as if nothing was happening but when the person looked up at me and I could see the fear in his blue eyes I felt so bad. I watched as they emptied his pockets and pulled out some cash.

"Oh gee," Butters stuttered making a poorly attempted reach for his money "I need that."

"Shut up asshole!" Seth snapped back and very forcefully shoving Butters head to ground.

"I'm gonna get so grounded," he heard the poor boy whimper

I watched as he cracked his knuckle and brought back his fist "I hope you prayers at night because you are about to meet your maker."

"You don't want to do that," I said as I bravely stepped forward

Seth looked up at me and tilted his head "And why the hell not?"

I did not have answer..in fact I really had no idea why I was standing there to begin with.

"You trying to the hero?" he smirked as he slowly raising to his feet

I just shrugged my shoulders "Not really."

"Oh I think you and I think it's a very dumb thing to do," he said as he made his way towards me slowly.

"I just think you should leave him alone," I replied knowing that Butters was the smallest and weakest kid in our grade "that's all."

Now I was face to face with him, I could feel his hot breath on my face. I knew he was going to do something but it still caught me off guard. Seth used all of his strength to shove into the lockers behind me. I felt the metal handle press into my back as I made contact with it. With one hand holding tightly onto my jacket and the other ready to pound my face in, I wonder why I even opened my damn mouth to begin with.

"Say your prayers," he said through gritted teeth

I readied myself for the attack that never happened.

"MR. DREYFUSS!" a voice hang from the end of the hallway

It was Mr. White our principle and he looked pissed "MY OFFICE...NOW!"

"We were just messing around," Seth lied as he let me go

"NOW MR. DREYFUSS!" he demanded

Before he walked away he whispered "This isn't over,"

I waited until he was out of sight before I walked over and held out my hand for Butters. "Damn it Butters," I said "why do you have to be such a pussy?"

"I was about to let him have before you got here," he replied

I rolled my eyes and helped to his feet "sure you were."

"I really was," he said

"Sure and I'm really a the next big thing." I laughed

He smiled

"Watch your back dude," I said patting him on his back

"I will," he replied "and thanks."

"Sure," I replied as we went our separate ways.

I was late for my class now thanks the Butters thing, so now I had to almost run to class.

"Late I see Mr. Marsh," the teacher sighed from behind his desk.

Mr. Sumton was a short bald and hefty man who was shaped almost like an egg. He was also the coolest teacher in this whole school, you could listen to your headphones during a test as long as they were kept down low.

"Sorry Mr. Stumpy," I smirked as I walked towards my seat

"It's Sumton," he replied with a smile knowing this gag all the students had with his name "and we are so happy you decided to join us."

"I was helping someone out," I explained

He gave the look adults give you when they think you are lying before he cleared his throat "Please open your book to chapter six."

I did as I was told and had just turned the to the right page when the door swung open. Everyone of us looked up to see who had entered the room. Mouth fell open when I saw Kyle standing there. And for the first in long time I took a good look at his face. His once round face was now thin and he dark circles under his eyes. He handed Mr Sumton a note and after scanning it over he nodded.

"Okay Mr. Broflovski," he said "take the seat behind Mr. Marsh."

Kyle turned away from the teacher and faced me, our eyes met for a brief second before he walked right past me. When class was over I gathered up my things and stood up. Just as was about to leave someone bumped into me really hard causing me to fall forward.

"Jesus," I breathed catching myself with my free hand and looking up to see standing on the other side of me.

"Opps," he smirked "sorry."

"Dude what the hell is your problem?" as asked as soon as we were out side of the classroom.

"Fuck off!" he snapped shooting me an angry glare "I can't help it if your fat ass was in the way."

I studied his face before he turned away from me "What are you?" he asked "A fag?"

"No," I replied "I was just wondering what happened to you?"

"Look Marsh," he said bitterly "we maybe in the same class but you better stay far away from me."

"That's fine by me," I replied

"If I were you I'd watch my back," he threatened.

To be honest I was scared of his threat because I knew what he was known for. You remember Scott Malkinson? Yeah, Kyle bullied him everyday until his family had enough and they up rooted themselves and moved as far away. Kyle had poor Scott trying to commit suicide on many occasions. But I was not weak like him or Butters and wasn't going to let a bully or bullies bully me.

**Disclaimer: I do not own south park. Here is chapter 2 please review... Cherry aka Makayla is a girl from the show but she has no name, she was the girl in the episode where the boys all measured their penis sizes. And Randy called on the girl in the brown jacket. Sorry for any typos.**


	3. Chapter 3

As Friday inched closer and the night of Token's big party Kenny was asking me to go but I kept telling him Wendy and I were going out that night.

"Oh yeah," he said with a smile "forgot."

"I'm sure you did," I replied rolling my eyes.

"But Dude..it's gonna be epic," he said with wide eyes and a hand gesture almost like freaking Spongebob does when he says ''IMAGINATION'.

I was ready to repeat myself when my beautiful girlfriend came skipping over to me "Hey Baby," she said cheerfully

"Hey," I smiled back

"I'm going to have to cancel our date Friday," she frowned

"What...why?" I asked trying my best to look back at Kenny who was almost jumping up and down with joy.

"Because my Mom is taking me on a girls weekend to a spa," she said happily

"Oh," I sighed "well I guess we can go out next weekend.

Wendy smiled before standing up on her tippy toes to give me a quick kiss "I knew you would understand."

"Sure," I replied

"Oh and Stan promise me you won't do anything stupid," she said giving me a pleading look.

I looked up at Kenny who was shaking his head 'no' before I replied "I promise."

Her smiled widened "I love you so much."

I nodded "I love you, too."

Then just as soon as she skipped up to me she skipped away. "Dude what the hell?" Kenny asked

"What?" I shrugged

"Why did you promise that?"

"So she knows she can trust me," I explained

"Dude she's got you by the balls," he said shaking his head "a man is allowed to have fun, too.

I thought about what he said for a second "Maybe you're right."

He smiled "Of course I'm right."

I smiled at him "Alright, I guess I'll go but I have to ask Wendy first."

"There you go again," he sighed rolling his eyes "Dude she's not the boss of you."

"Well I know that but just so she know she can trust me."

"True," he agreed just to shut me up "but what she doesn't know will not hurt her."

"Dude her friends will be there," I brought to his attention

"Yeah..so," he shrugged "just don't do anything I wouldn't do."

I rolled my eyes and smiled "I can try."

He laughed and patted my back "Good man."

I just shook my head "Whatever."

"Well better get to class," Kenny said checking his cell phone "don't want to be late."

"See ya later," I nodded as I grabbed a couple of books out of my locker.

Just as I pulled my hand out of the locker it slammed shut, my eyes shot up to see who shut it. Seth stood there glaring at me with fire in his eyes. He held out his hand and grunted "Money."

"Dude," I started to say but he grabbed my shirt collar and stretched it.

"I know you have some!" he growled

"Yeah like five bucks," I replied pulling out my wallet and showing him.

His eyes went from my face down to my wallet then back to me..."I know you have more,"

"Not with me," I replied coolly

"I'm going to fuck your face up," he bitterly "your girlfriend is not going to want to be with you."

"Ok Seth...that's enough,"

I looked up to see Kyle standing there with his hands stuffed in his pockets and leaning against the lockers.

Seth did loosen his group "Stay out of this," he replied

"Know your place!" Kyle hissed

"Fuck you!" Seth growled back

"Chad said no," Kyle warned

Seth let me go but used his rage to slam his fist into the locker right next to me and from the damage he cause I was glad it wasn't my face. It was dented up so bad but yet Seth just walked off like nothing happened.

Kyle continued to look at me "Are you okay?" he asked

I just stared at him not knowing what to say.

"I'm sorry about the other day in class," he said with half smile "but if you don't believe my apology, I would completely understand."

"How do I know you're telling truth?" I asked

Kyle's face looked hurt "I'm tired of this kind of life, I want out of Chad's gang."

"Then why don't you just leave it," I said

"I am trying to turn my life around," he sighed "I want to make my Mom love me again."

"Your mom never stopped loving you," I said "you just shut her out."

"I know I shut her out," he replied "and I want to change that but I don't know how."

I was scared to trust him but what if he was telling the truth? How would I look if I turned my back on him when he was crying out for help? But what if it was a trick? These were the questions running through my head.

Kyle sighed again "Well we better get to class."

oxoxoxxoxoxoxooxoxo

"Are you sure?" Cherry asked as we walked down the hall

"Yeah but he could be faking it," I replied "I mean why would he just want to change?"

She shrugged "I don't know."

"Don't know what?" Wendy asked pushing her way in between Cherry and I.

"Kyle apologized for the day," I told her

She stopped and grabbed me by the arm "He's lying."

"How do you know?" I asked "I mean he could want to change."

"But what if he doesn't?" Wendy asked "People just don't change over night."

"He basically changed over night into what he is now," I said "He could be telling the truth."

"Wendy's right Stan," Cherry agreed "he could just want to hurt you."

I shook my head "We were best friends before and he just misses that."

Wendy wrapped her arms around me "He's not the same Kyle he was back then."

Cherry looked at us with a worried look before patting me on the shoulder. "Hi guys!" Kyle said happily as he came around the corner.

"Hi," both girls mumbled

"You don't mind if I eat lunch with you guys today..do you?" he asked

"Of course not," Wendy lied "you're more than welcome to join us."

"Great," he smiled before turning to me "Wanna walk to class together?"

Wendy tightened her grip onto me "Be careful," she whispered

"Bye," Cherry waved

"Ah..sure," I shrugged

Before I went with him I waved to the girls "Bye ladies," I said .

We started to walk down the hall towards Mr. Sumton's Class, at first it was really awkward but then he spoke up.

"I've really missed being your friend," he sighed "I know now it was really me shutting you out, not the other way around."

"Really?" I asked not sure if I should believe him or not.

"It's just things have been really tough on me at home and all that shit," he explained "Then Chad show me what it was like to live."

"Dude you hurt a lot of people," I said

He stopped and hung his head "I know."

I did not even know if he was telling the truth, all I knew was deep down I was still scared of what he could do. I think he was trying to sound like we never stopped being friends and acting like nothing happened between us. "So how are you and Wendy doing?" he asked "I mean are getting some?"

"Well you know... when we're alone," I lied. The truth is Wendy and I decided to wait until marriage to have sex but that did not mean we did not foreplay.

"I bet she's really wild," he said playfully nudging me in the side.

"Yeah," I laughed nervously

"What about bjs?" he asked

"Oh yeah," I nodded "she gives me those all the time."

He smiled "Dude that's awesome."

"Do you really want to go back to the way it use to be?" I asked

"Yes," he replied stopping in his tracks and turning towards me.

"What about Chad?" I asked "Won't he be upset about you leaving his gang? I mean you are his partner."

He sighed "Well the truth is we had a falling out and he banished me."

"But earlier you told Seth to know his place and that Chad said 'no' about beating me up?"

He opened his mouth to say something but I cut him off "And just before you told me you wanted out but now your telling that Chad kicked you out."

"So what...what you don't believe me?" he asked raising an eyebrow "Are you calling me liar?"

I swallowed not wanting to get him angry and have him beat the shit out of me. He smirked "Are you scared of me?"

"No," I lied "I'm not."

"Are you sure?" he asked

I nodded

He then stomped at me causing me to jump backwards and him to crack up laughing. "Dude I'm just shitting with you."

I put on a fake smile.

As we rounded the corner Mr. Sumton's class came into view "What about Makayla?" he asked

"What about her?" I asked

"I see you hang around her a lot," he said "do you have a thing for her or something?"

"No," I shot back "she's just a friend who kinda took your place."

"Mine?" he laughed "Well she developed nicely, if you know what I mean."

As he told me that he did a gesture with his hands suggesting the shape of her body. "I guess," I replied "but I never really noticed."

"I would differently tap that," he smirked

"She wouldn't let you," I said "she not that kind of girl."

His smile widened "I could change that."

"Dude she's like a sister to me," I explained

"Yeah..so," he shrugged

I really did not feel comfortable discussing this stuff with him, I mean Cherry had taken his place as my bestfriend and he sounded like he just wanted to use her. And I knew Wendy did not like me hanging around with her because she was afraid of us hooking up or something like that. Our relationship was just being friends nothing more nothing less.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Class just sailed by and before I knew it was time for lunch. Kyle followed me to the lunchroom where we got our food and waited for the girls. Cherry and Wendy walked in at the same time and before going off to her own table Cherry glanced up at me with a sad look on her face.

"Hey," Wendy greeted us, well mainly me.

"Wendy," Kyle greeted

"Kyle," she replied

Lunch was extremely quiet for a change instead of Wendy talking endlessly about stuff that I really did not care about in the first place. Like how her and Bebe went to get their nails done or how they went shopping. Another thing she would gossip about was how Bebe and Cartman's relationship was going, like I really fucking cared about their love life. In my eyes Cartman was big fat quarterback stealing asshole and Bebe was just a big whore that had to be with the most popular boy. I guess I should not be that upset because if he had not stolen that position from me Bebe would be trying to steal me from Wendy.

"So I heard you are planning on going to Token's party tomorrow." Wendy spoke up

"Well I was thinking about it," I replied "since you're going away for the weekend."

She nodded "I don't want to be the controlling girlfriend so...I will allow you to go to the party as long as you promise me you'll behave."

Kyle looked from her to me and smirked before picking up his tray to empty it. "Wendy you should know by now that I would never cheat on you."

She smiled "I know that but it's not you I worry about." I watched her eyes flash towards Kyle then to Cherry."

"Why do you do this?" I asked "Why do always think that she and I are going to hook up? I've told you she's just a friend."

"I don't trust her," she replied

"So you don't trust me either?" I asked

She rolled her eyes "Oh Stan it's not that I don't trust you...it's just that guys think with their dicks."

"Whatever," I sighed not wanting to argue this endless battle of stupidity.

She talked about this the rest of lunch but don't ask me what she said because I just blocked it right out.

xxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxxo

My last class was math which I shared with Kenny and Cherry. "So why were upset at lunch?" I asked Cherry as we walked to class

"Your girlfriend," she replied

"What about her?" I asked

"No offense but she can be a real bitch sometimes," she explained "she's bent on thinking that dudes and chicks can not and should not be friends."

"She's just over protective," I explained

She just shook her head "So are you going to the party tomorrow?"

"Yeah," I shrugged "I guess."

A small smile appeared on her face "Are you going swimming?"

"Swimming?" I repeated

She nodded "Token's family just installed a huge indoor pool."

I shrugged "Sure I guess."

"Hey guys," Kenny greeted "how's my home dawgs?"

Cherry giggled and blushed him, it was no secret to me that she had the biggest crush on him but she was too shy to tell him. Besides she did not want to get used like so many before that hooked up with our blond man whore but that still did not stop her from crushing on him.

xoxox

Kyle's POV:

I watched from a distance as Stan, Kenny and Makayla entered the math classroom. This was going to be fun and he had no idea what was coming his way. A smiled appeared onto my face as I thought about my friend and I almost felt sorry for the sucker that was going to get hurt out this.

**Sorry for any typos: will fix later. please leave a review letting me know if I should continue this story or not. **


	4. Chapter 4

The earlier part of Friday just seemed to creep on by with all of us counting down the hours until Token's Epic Party as everyone calling it. Kyle was still hanging around with us and acting like nothing ever happened. Wendy sat beside me and just stared at him, I guess she was just trying to read him. When the bell finally rang I walked Wendy home where we said our goodbyes for the weekend.

"Have fun," I told her

"I will," she smiled giving me a gentle hug "you, too."

"Don't worry I won't do anything stupid," I said trying to reassure her.

She smiled before giving a quick kiss on the cheek "I love you,"

"I love you, too." I replied

I had just left her house when my cell rang "Hello?"

"Hey," Kenny greeted

"What's up?" I asked

"Oh nothing," he replied "I just wanted to call and say hey,"

I shook my head "Dude you are the most annoying douche,"

"Whatever," he laughed "is Wendy with you?"

"No I just left her house,"

"Cool," he replied "so can I come over and chill at your place until it's time to go to the party?"

I shrugged my shoulders "Sure why not."

"Sweet," he said cheerfully "see ya in a bit."

"Bye," I said before hanging up my phone.

I was almost home when Kyle stepped out in front of me causing me to jump. "Hey," he nodded.

"Hey," I replied

"What are you doing?" he asked

"Heading home," I shrugged

"Cool," he said "do mind if I join you."

I thought it was a little weird but if he really was trying to rekindle our friendship I could not just tell him 'no', could I?

He continued to stare at me until I nodded, a half smile formed on his face. "Cool," he said.

"So how'd you get a free night from your chick?" he asked as we walked towards my house.

"She and her mom went on a girls only weekend spa trip," I replied

He laughed "She's totally letting another guy bone her."

"What? No she's not." I defended

"Dude I bet you anything she's getting porked right now."

I felt my face burn with anger as he laughed at the fact that my girlfriend would be cheating on me. Wendy was with her mom and I can trust her just as much as she can trust me.

"So," he said changing the subject from Wendy to me "are you going to hook up with anyone tonight at the party?"

"No," I replied simply "I couldn't do that to Wendy."

He just shook his head as we continued to walk "So is your other girlfriend going to be there?"

"She's not my girlfriend!" I snapped

"Whoa!" I exclaimed "Looks like someone needs to take a chill pill or something."

"Hey dude," Kenny greeted from my front steps

"Ken," Kyle nodded

"Sup," Kenny nodded back.

Kenny and I had just settled down to play the newest Call of Duty game when Kyle just decided to bring a cigarette.

"Dude you can't smoke that in here," I told him

He just smirked and rolled his eyes "Who says?"

"My parents," I replied

"Like I give a fuck about what parents think," he laughed before taking a big inhale and just blowing a big puff of smoke in my face.

I almost gagged from the smell causing him to laugh again "Fine," he smirked "I'll put it out."

Before I could stop him and dropped the cigarette on ground and smashed it into the carpet.

I tried my best to clean up the spot before it was time to go to the dumb party, even Kenny was trying to his best to help by looking for my mom's Airwick. After we left my house we made one stop at Makayla's so we could walk to the party together. Kenny and Kyle waited while I went up to her house to get her.

"Hey," she greeted with a half smile

"You ready?" I asked

She nodded before shouting back to her mom "I'M LEAVING NOW!"

"HAVE FUN!" her mom shouted back " AND REMEMBER TO KEEP YOUR PANTS ON!"

"Oh Jesus Christ!" she sighed closing the door behind her "Why the hell does she have to embarrass me like that?"

"Because that's what parents do," I smiled "I'm pretty sure they get enjoyment out of it."

She laughed "You're right, she does enjoy making my life a living hell."

"Hey M," Kenny greeted causing her to blush slightly

Kyle just stood silently beside him with a straight look on his face and very deep in thought. I couldn't help but to wonder what was going on in his head.

xoxoxoxoxxo

When we arrived at Token's almost the entire school was there and just as I predicted it smelled of alcohol just not the puke yet.

"Hey Kenny!" some dark haired girl exclaimed from the crowd "Come dance with me!"

Kenny turned towards us and shrugged "Time to give the ladies what they want."

"Go get 'em tiger," Cherry said putting a fake smile.

"Well I'm going to go get something to drink, "I said "do you want anything?"

"I'll come with you," Cherry said right away because I guess she did not want to be left alone with Kyle.

Kyle just smirk and shook his head "Why are you afraid of a little alcohol?"

"No," she replied "I just don't want to become a drunk idiot."

"Then why come to a party that serves booze?" he laughed.

"Because maybe I felt like getting out," she replied as she turned away.

"Dude how do you always hang out with the bitchy girls?" he smirked

"Maybe you should just leave her alone," I suggested

"Whatever," he smirked " but if it will make you happy, I'll leave the bitch alone."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

As the night progressed the party started to heat up and as for the pool I decided to avoid it all together because of a makeout session between Bebe and Cartman going on. After a few drinks I started wishing Wendy was here so we could have our own session.

"Hey," Cherry slurred flopping down beside me on the couch

She sounded like she was drunk but the last time I saw her she was drinking soda. "Are you okay?" I asked

I watched as her head nodded and she looked like she wanted to just fall asleep. "Have you been drinking?"

"No," she slurred rolling her eyes

It was really weird she did not smell like she had been drinking but she acted like she had.

"I'm just tired," she said as her nodded back

"Maybe we should take you home," I suggested but when I turned to her she had already drifted off to sleep.

"What happened?" Kyle asked walking over with a drink in hand "Your date fall asleep?"

"Yeah she did," I sighed "want to help me move her?"

"To where?" he asked

"I don't know," I shrugged "maybe an empty room or something."

He just shrugged his shoulders and helped me lift her "Lead the way."

We carried her up the stairs and I opened the first door on the left. I braced my friend with one arm and reached for the door with a newly free one. When the door opened I saw the most disturbing image ever that was now burned into my brain. Cartman and Bebe totally having sex with each other and it was gross. I freaking swear I almost threw up in my mouth after seeing them going at it with their bodies slapping together. I backed up so fast Kyle almost tripped "Dude what the hell?" he snapped.

"That room is taken," I said quickly

"Whatever," he sighed

The room across the hall was free and that is where laid her "You coming back to the party?" he asked

I nodded and went to go enjoy the rest of the party...


End file.
